


Organised Chaos

by BreadHood



Series: Clark and his grumpy Bat [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bruce and Clark undercover?, Fluff, Jon is teenager-ish and Damian is late teenager-ish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadHood/pseuds/BreadHood
Summary: “Do you really think this was a wise thing to do?”Clark slightly shifted the newspaper away from his face to give Bruce a proud smile.“Yes, I do. Believe me, Jon will be his best friend in no time.”ORBruce and Clark have a plan as to how Damian and Jon can become friends.Seems like all that was needed was a bag of poop.





	Organised Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> it's not beta'd so yeah....there will probably be many mistakes so be prepared~  
> but I am too lazy to re-read this now >.< maybe some other time..hehe  
> I just read somewhere on the internet that something like this had really happened to someone so....don't know if it's true but I needed to write this down..

“Do you really think this was a wise thing to do?”

Clark slightly shifted the newspaper away from his face to give Bruce a proud smile. 

“Yes, I do. Believe me, Jon will be his best friend in no time.” 

The vigilante offered a quiet grunt in return. 

After seeing Damian only hanging out with animals to the extent that he secretly started talking to them, left Bruce a little uneasy and worried whether Damian might not be able to find friends on his own. Sure, he always got Dick as a friend but a few more at his own age would not hurt, right? Bruce therefore turned to the one person he learned to confide in and told Clark his concerns. The reporter suggested that it has been time for Damian to meet Jon, who perhaps could wiggle his way through Damian’s defences since he was just as stubborn as his father was. Despite only giving a short nod as a reply, Bruce was glad for Clark’s help.

However, stalking their sons from within a small café in between a park, was not what he imagined would happen. 

Clark insisted on letting their sons believe their meeting was coincidental since Damian would shut down immediately as soon as he realised Clark and Bruce’s plan, but leaving them both alone was no option either. This lead to the conclusion they had to observe them from afar without being detected. 

Clark chose the opportunity to hide behind the newspapers, saying he always wanted to try out this trick, like in the old crime movies he sometimes liked to watch. Bruce however, simply put on a pair of glasses just to spite Clark. If Superman was never recognised with glasses on, neither would be the billionaire, which only him earned a tired glare from said hero. 

The plan consisted of telling both boys to take out each of their dogs, preferably to the park because it was nice and warm enough outside. Damian was a little sceptical as to why a specific place was mentioned but obliged nonetheless after giving a small shrug. He would never decline an opportunity to spend time with Titus. Jon did not question his Dad in the slightest, simply offering a wide grin and leaving immediately to fetch Krypto. 

“What?” Bruce asked a little annoyed, he could practically feel Clark’s gaze peering through the thin newspapers for a while now. 

The other man gulped quietly and smiled in a nervous manner.

“Honestly, you look..good. You look..really good in glasses.”

A small furrow of his brows appeared on Bruce’s face. He stomped down the slight heat starting to rise in his cheeks and nodded in thanks. 

“You look good behind newspapers too.”

An awkward and pregnant silence began to spread around both men until Clark offered a slightly confused “Thanks” of his own. 

Bruce cleared his throat and only hoped this day would be over soon.

“There is Damian.” Clark whispered and nodded straight ahead. 

 

True to his words, Bruce’s youngest son was currently walking the dog along the sandy paths leading further into the park. He was not acknowledging anyone beside Titus, his focus solemnly on his fury friend. Jon appeared not to be that far away and came slowly down Damian’s path. This plan would work, since the older teenager would never dismiss a beautiful dog like Krypto. 

Coming in closer range, both their dogs seemed eager to sniffle one another quickly, wagging tails and thrilled barks showing happiness. It might be due to the fact, that they already became friends a long time ago, but neither of the boys needed to know that. 

Damian gazed at Krypto, pleased to see a well-cared-for dog wanting to play with his Titus. Even without a smile on his face, Damian’s features appeared to be at ease. 

However, after quite some time he reluctantly looked up at the owner of said animal. The boy seemed a little younger than Damian himself, maybe in the middle of his teenager years. Although, to Damian’s agony, he was taller by a few inches. 

“You like Krypto?” The boy grinned and proudly trailed his fingers along the dog’s back. Damian only nodded his admittance and continued to watch the enthusiastic interaction between the dogs. 

“My name’s Jon.” Right after, a big hand was shoved into Damian’s field of vision and startled him. Of course, he did not show any visible reaction. He furrowed his brows at the hand and looked up at the boy apparently named Jon. “Damian.” The boy slightly faltered after the rejection of his handshake but his smile made it back just as fast. 

“Your dog is pretty cool too!” Jon tried another approach.

“I know.” 

Even though Damian wanted to know more about the unknown dog, about its race, age, nutrition requirements, he felt too awkward and out of place to continue further interactions with that boy. 

However, his attention was needed elsewhere as Titus began to sniff at a tree close to their right. The dog simply wanted to take a shit.  
While Jon felt uneasy watching a dog being busy doing ...that, Damian prepared himself and fished out a small, black plastic bag to pick up what Titus would leave behind. 

Damian squatted down as soon as Titus was done and picked things up.

Jon turned his head in embarrassment and saw a taller, but dishevelled and dirty guy, surrounded by look-alikes, slowly making his way towards the two boys. Still, he was too far away and needed to shout in order to be heard. 

“Hey! Dami baby! Hope ya not still mad that my friend spilled his coffee over ya painting! But that picture was pretty ga-“

In a blink of an eye, Damian stood up, tied a knot into the bag and threw the still warm poop bag right into the other boy’s face. Practically, landing bull’s eye.

Jon stood there, mouth dropping open in surprise but closing it as soon as Damian looked at him. The older boy gave brief shrug as some kind of excuse. 

“It was someone from my school.” 

This was probably the only answer Jon would get in this matter. 

A laugh was suddenly bubbling up inside of him and let loose as he watched the other guy hurriedly walk back, his followers worriedly tagging along. 

“That was awesome!” Jon laughed and gave Damian a big smile. 

The older teenager could not help the small proud smirk from appearing on his face by looking at Jon. That smile was slightly contagious. 

“Wanna get some ice cream?” The younger suggested and nodded towards the part of the park he just came from, knowing there was an ice cream stall close-by. 

Damian was a little puzzled that Jon still wanted to talk to him, but nodded his confirmation. Trailing after their dogs, both of them made their way along the sandy path towards ice cream.

 

“Did your son just throw poop at another person?” Clark asked in disbelief, completely forgetting to hold up the newspapers as his cover. 

“Yeah. I am a little proud.” 

At Clark’s questioning gaze, Bruce elaborated. “He could have killed him instead.”

The other man grinned and nodded. “True. And apparently my son likes throwing poop too, if their walking together is any indication.”

“Our first meeting was thankfully a little different, though.” Bruce took a small sip of his now lukewarm coffee. 

“Yeah...you just liked to throw me around. Thanks for that, by the way.” Clark grunted playfully, earning him a roll of the other man's eyes, which was immediately followed by a secretive little smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> The Bruce-throwing-Clark thingy was taking from when they first met in their animated series, when Clark lay a hand on his wrist so Bruce simply threw him through the room ^-^'  
> ANYWAY I hope you enjoyed this little piece of...poop hehe ~


End file.
